Sweet Dreams
by OML.Layla
Summary: Stefan and Damon both came to Mystic Falls for their own reasons; none of which happened to be the reason they wanted to stay. Alex Winter was sort of an unexpected curve ball. She brought out the good in everyone around her including the Salvatore brothers, but will they bring out the bad in her? WARNING THIS STORY INCLUDES: child abuse, lemons, and profanity.
1. Chapter One: Pilot

_**Chapter One: Pilot**_

**A/N: DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters or plots. I only own the characters I added. **

Sometimes, I think family is overrated. I mean I know the saying is 'friends come and go, but family is forever' but what about everything in between. There have been people who've been friends since diapers till they grow old, which would mean that they didn't come and go out of each others lives. And what about family who has past away? If they are passed then they can't be forever. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that in my case I value friendships more than family. Maybe because I don't have much family and the family I do have doesn't really like me much. However, I don't have many friends. Two to be exact. One of them is Caroline Forbes; very perky and blonde. She can come of as an airhead who only cares about popularity, but those who are really close friends with her know that she has the biggest heart. My second friend is Tyler Lockwood; you're typical high school jock, but believe me he was so much nicer when we were 9. I'm not gonna lie, he's a dick to most people, but to me he's the sweetest. We all met each other in 1st grade and we all stuck to each other like glue. Once we got to high school they faded apart from each other, but I still remain close with both of them.

Going back to the reason I brought up family; my family history isn't exactly the best. My mother died giving birth to me and because of that my father always saw that as a reason to hate me. Luckily, he loved my older sister, Evelyn, and her just being around made him calm. So when a car hit my sister and ultimately killed her, my father completely changed. He somehow managed to blame me for that as well and that's where everything went downhill.

He started to drink all the time to the point where he would just never be sober. That's when the abuse started. Any time a he would find out I didn't clean something, or I got a bad grade, or anything he classified as 'not acceptable', he would find a way to punish me.

He's punched me, thrown things at me, kicked me, shoved me into things. Each time I was punched it would leave a new bruise or scar. The only person I've ever told was Tyler because he kind of related to it because his dad would hit him too. Not exactly something I enjoy bonding about, but it's nice to have someone that kind of understands. The only reason I told him in the first place was because one night my dad was really mad and really drunk a couple weeks ago, which never ends well, and he threw a knife at me and it cut open the side of my leg. It was one of the worst times he punished me and it was because I got a detention at school. I didn't know who to call, but I knew I couldn't stay home that night, so I ended up having Tyler come pick me up and I explained everything to him.

Things haven't been that bad with my dad lately, he's been quiet which is a little weird, but I was definitely grateful, especially because today was the first day of school and I didn't want to have to show up with bruises or anything.

I always wake up really early so I can get out of the house before my dad wakes up which is around 6-ish. So as soon as I woke up this morning I slipped on a pair of my ripped jeans, a black Panic at the Disco t-shirt, and my black converses. I brushed out my thick, dark brown hair; which was passed my shoulders now. I quickly grabbed my phone before rushing out of the house.

As I expected, my dad was passed out on the couch, so I made sure I was silent as I walked out the front door. Thankfully, this is a relatively small town, so it didn't take me long to drive down to Tyler's house. We made up this arrangement this summer where I wake super early and get ready then drive to his house and I sleep for an extra 2 hours before going to school.

He always leaves the back door open for me so I when I arrived at his house I tiptoed my way up to his room where he was sleeping sound asleep on his bed. I kicked off my shoes and slipped into his bed next to him and let the satisfying feeling of sleep take over my body. Sadly, this feeling didn't last to long because before I knew it Tyler was nudging me to wake up.

"Go away." I muttered burying my face in the blankets.

"Come on Alex. We're gonna be late." He said trying to pry the blankets away from me, but I wasn't budging.

"Go without me. I'm gonna drop out anyways." I groaned, still wrestling him for the blankets.

"I thought you said I wasn't gonna have to drag you out of bed?" He asked, remembering me saying that I wouldn't need him to drag me out of bed like he usually had to do if he wanted to wake me up, but clearly I didn't live up to that. I didn't reply to him and I thought I finally won and could go back to sleep, but then I felt his arms pick me up out of the bed and throw me over his shoulder.

"Tyler!" I yelled at him.

"You brought this on yourself." He told me as he picked up my shoes and walked us outside to his car. He dropped me in the passenger seat and handed me my shoes.

"You might want to put those on." He said as he climbed into the driver's seat. I slipped the shoes back on, but I made sure he could see I was not happy about it.

"Aww don't pout." He commented, making me roll my eyes.

"I don't pout." I scoffed. I totally do.

* * *

To make things even worse than having to go to school, I had none of the same classes with Tyler or Caroline. The lunch bell rang, so I went to my locker to put away my books, but before they could get into the locker they slipped out of my hand and fell all over the floor. This is probably why I should get a bag or purse. I bent down and tried to collect all my books as quick as possible; however I noticed another pair of hands picking up my books too. I couldn't see who it was due to my hair in my face, but when I stood back up I saw the person who helped me out.

I recognized him from one of my classes and I'm pretty sure he's a new student. He had light brown hair, that looked like it was styled with gel. His eyes resembled the leaves in a rain forest and he had a really fit looking body. All of these basically screamed that he was way out of my league and that I shouldn't even waste my time. I mean, guys haven't ever really been my thing anyways.

"Here you go." He offered me my books back with a sweet smile plastered on his face. I quickly took the books back from his arms and threw them into my locker before closing it.

"Thanks." I said giving him a small smile before I walked away for my lunch break.

Most people go to the cafeteria or outside for lunch, but I think they are way to crowded. I'd usually hang out with Tyler or Caroline, but Tyler was probably hanging out with the other football players and Caroline was probably with Elena or Bonnie and I wasn't really close to either of them.

So, my spot was the library. Only 3 other people would be there, but for the most part it was empty. I took this time to read one of my favorite books, Little Women. I first read it in 6th grade for my summer reading, but it's always a classic and it's nice to read every once in a while.

I started looking through the shelves to try and find the book, but something took my attention. The guy who helped my with my books was searching through the book cases. I tried my best to ignore him, but when he walked up to me I realized it was kind of inevitable.

"Hey, do you know where the textbooks are for Chemistry 1?" He asked causing me to face him.

"Um, yeah." I said walking to where the textbooks were, with him right behind me. When I got to the right section I started to search through the books until I found the one I was looking for. I pulled it out and handed it to him.

"There you go." I say as he takes it.

"Thanks you. I'm Stefan by the way, I think we have the same English class." He said, trying to start small talk.

"With Mrs. Peters, right?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"Well, I'm Alex." I introduced.

"Do you usually come here for lunch?" He asked as we started to walk around.

"Uh, yeah. I like it. It's peaceful. Aren't you new here?" I question as we find ourselves at a table and sit down.

"Yeah, I just moved back." He told me.

"Why would you ever want to do that?" I asked with a slight giggle.

"I'm guessing you don't like small towns." He chuckled at me reaction.

"It's nice and all, but everybody knows everybody and it gets a little boring after a while." I said truthfully.

We ended up talking until the bell rang, indicating that lunch was over and I was surprised that we talked for that long.

"It was nice meeting you, Alex." He told me as we were about to part ways.

"Likewise."

* * *

After school, Caroline asked me to come over so later we could go to the grill and I happily said yes. Anything that keeps me out of my house while my dad is there.

"By two weeks I can almost guarantee I'll have him." Caroline was telling me about her plan to pretty much seduce Stefan. I can't exactly say I'm surprised though considering he's the new hot guy in town. I'd give it a month and she'll move on to someone new.

"I don't think this is healthy." I say laughing at her.

"How?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"This isn't the type of thing you should plan." I explain.

"Well, of course you would think that. You're a hopeless romantic." She concludes.

"No, I'm not. I just think that if things were meant to be with someone, things would happen naturally." I correct her. She was currently looking through her closet for something to change into.

"That is why you are single." She laughs at me. "You need to learn to take control. If you like someone go for it." She advised.

"I think I'll leave that for you to do. And I'm single because I haven't found the right person yet." I shrugged.

"What about Tyler?" She asked as she pulled out an outfit from her closet.

"What about him?"

"Well, he obviously still has a thing for you." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We tried it and it didn't work out. We figured we were better off as friends." When we were all freshmans me and Tyler decided to take our friendship to the next level, but after awhile we decided we were better off as going back to being best friends. Our friendship never changed because of it, if anything we got closer.

"No, you figured you were better off as just friends. Not him. I've seen the way he acts around you and there are definitely some type of feeling still there."

"We're just close." Right?

* * *

I don't really get why people have to change outfits after school. I mean why don't you just wear the same thing you went to school in? Well, that is really besides the point. I went to the Grill with Caroline, but we ended up parting ways. I went to Tyler and Matt and she went to Bonnie.

Right now I was sitting at a table with Tyler and Matt when Vicki came over giving Matt his drink.

"Thanks Vick." Matt thanks.

"Do you need another refill?" Vicki asked Tyler.

"I'd love one." Tyler said in a flirty voice and to top it off, as she was walking away he didn't hide the fact that he was admiring her ass. Ugh gross.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister." Matt said, seeing the same thing I was.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister." Tyler shrugged even though we all knew he was.

"He's totally hooking up with your sister." I told him.

"You're such a dick." Matt said with a disapproving shake off the head.

"If you're going to sleep with his sister, the least you could do is not make it so obvious in front of him." I suggested earning a glare from Tyler.

Later on, Matt dispersed from me and Tyler to go ask Bonnie a question. "So how's it been at home?" Tyler asked making me groan.

"Don't do that." I tell him.

"Do what?" He asked seeming confused.

"You know what. Just because you know what's happening with my dad, doesn't mean you get to look at me like that." I roughly explain to him, but I could see on his face that he still wasn't understanding.

"Like what?"

"Like you feel bad for me. I'm not fragile, I'm actually stronger than you think." Maybe more mentally than physically, but you get the idea.

"I'm not looking at you like that." He denies.

"Yes you are. It's basically written on your forehead." I say crossing my arms.

"I just get worried, can you blame me for that?" Before I could respond my attention was brought to Stefan and Elena entering the grill together. I shouldn't really be surprised considering Elena is like ridiculously pretty and most guys found an interest in her. I should have known Stefan wasn't much different. Then Matt walked over to them, which I'm guessing was really awkward since he was Elena's ex.

"Alex, come on." I hear Caroline say before pulling me away from Tyler. She apparently saw Stefan's presence as a chance to learn even more about him, so she forced me at a table with her, Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan. To say I was uncomfortable was an understatement. I felt extremely out of place. I've only talked to Elena and Bonnie a few times, but I never saw them as people I could be close to.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked Stefan putting on her flirty face as I awkwardly sat there fiddling with the rings I had on my fingers. I zoned in and out of what was practically an interrogation. I caught a few things, but for the most part I was thinking about if my dad would be awake when I got home or not. He usually didn't notice or care if I wasn't home, but I still went there to sleep because it was my home and if I stayed at other people's houses all the time people would get suspicious.

I just hope he was passed out or something, incase he was in a bad mood. In my house it was always like walking on eggshells. One wrong move and I was fucked. "Are you going, Alex?" I hear someone ask me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up and I saw Stefan was the one who asked me the question.

"Um, sorry. What are you talking about?" I asked, confused by his question due to the fact that I wasn't listening.

"The Bonfire tomorrow. Are you going?" He clarified.

"Uh, probably." I said truthfully. How could I say no to a reason to get drunk off of cheap alcohol.

"What about you?" He asked turning to Elena.

"She'll be there." Bonnie answered before Elena could say anything. She gave Stefan her best flirty smile which I could see Caroline was not happy about.

"I-uh, I think I'm gonna head home. It's getting late." I said standing up and pushing in my chair.

"Didn't you leave your car at my house?" Caroline asked and I silently cursed her under my breath.

"I'm just gonna walk. I'll see you at school." I say, but before I got the chance to walk away Stefan stood up.

"I can give you a ride. I should be getting home too." He offered. I was about to object, but then I remembered that it was already night and it would be cold outside especially since I didn't have a sweater.

"Yeah, thanks." I tried to ignore the weird look Elena was sending my way, but it wasn't exactly subtle. Stefan and I both said our goodbyes to everyone and made our way to his car.

The ride was pretty silent except for when I told him when to take a turn. "You were really quiet back there." He pointed out, trying to fill the silence.

"Yeah, I tend to get lost in my thoughts and I'm not really close to Elena or Bonnie." I explained.

"And Caroline?" He asked, seeing as I left her out.

"She's my best friend." I told him.

"Yeah, she's quite...welcoming." he said trying to find the right word that wouldn't be insulting.

"It's okay. You don't have to like her, she can seem really controlling and boy crazy, but when you've known her as long as I have you get to see the other parts to her." I tell him truthfully.

"Do you always try and see the good in people?" He asked making me chuckle. If he only knew the half of it.

"Enough about me. What about you?" I say changing the topic.

"What about me?"

"You're the new mysterious guys in town, there's gotta be something more to you." I suggest making him crack a smile.

"Nothing really. I'm pretty basic." He says, but I can tell that was far from the truth.

"I'm not buying that for a second. There has to be one interesting thing about you." I tell him, hoping he'll tell the truth.

"Um...I'm pretty good at football." He reveals.

"Oh, you should try out for the football team, they suck." I urge him.

"I don't know. I'm a bit of a loner." He says as he pulls up to the front of my house.

"Well, you should think about it at least. I'll catch you later." I say before jumping out of the car. I walked up to my front door and I saw Stefan was still in the driveway waiting until I went inside. I smiled to myself before letting myself into the house and closing the door behind me.

I was about to head up to my room when the voice of my father interrupted me. "Who was that boy?" He asked sounding angry.

"Just a friend from school." I say calmly, not wanting to provoke him.

"A friend?" he scoffs, "You don't have friends. Who'd want to be friends with you?" He insulted. I just stood there with my head down. I knew that anything I would say would only make him angry, not to mention that the smell of alcohol was practically radiating off of him.

He scoffed again at my silence, "Of course you aren't going to say anything. You're _weak._" He spat at me before grabbing my forearm roughly and dragging me to the kitchen.

"You'll never survive in the real world if all you do is stand there like a coward!" He yelled at me as he threw me against the wall. I stumbled a little, but I managed to stay on my feet. He opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a knife. My eyes went wide and I backed into the wall.

He grabbed my hand and forced me to hold the knife. I held it with my slightly shaking hand, confused on what he wanted me to do, but also scared to find out.

"Cut me." He said with humor in his voice and he held his arms out. This isn't the first time he's done something like this. He thinks that if I don't have enough strength in me to defend myself against him, I'm a failure. I learned the hard way that if I didn't do as he told me I would surely regret it, so I tried to swing the knife at him, but I was to nervous and I only cut his shirt.

"That's all you got." he laughed at me. "Again." He ordered and I did as I was told once again. This time I managed to make a small cut on his arm, but he quickly grabbed my wrist and squeezed it until I dropped the knife into his hand. He then took a hold of the knife and swiftly sliced the side of my left arm open. I groaned in pain, but I knew better then to scream or cry in front of him.

He didn't waste any time to slap me across the face with his other hand, sending me crashing to the floor. I heard him laugh at me from where he was standing. "You truly are a disappointment." But of course he couldn't just walk away, he had to kick me in the stomach one last time, with all his strength.

I staying on the floor curled up until I hear him walk away and go into his room. I finally try and find the strength in my to stand up. I didn't want to stay here tonight, I had to get out of here.

* * *

I knocked on the front door and within 3 seconds the front door opened revealing a shirtless Tyler. "Alex?" He said, sounding confused to why I was there.

"It happened again." I said with tears falling down my cheeks. He looked down at my arm and saw the bloody cut I was holding with one of my hands, causing blood to get all over my hand. He immediately brought me into his house and into the bathroom. He started cleaning up my cut.

"This is going to far, you need to tell someone." Tyler said making me jump.

"No." I burst.

"Alex, this is serious." Tyler tells me giving me a stern look.

"I can't. I know what my dad is doing is wrong, but it's not his fault. After my sister died he just got all messed up. He'll get better soon." I say trying to convince not only him but also myself.

"Alex-"

"He's the only family I have left." I beg. That seemed to finally convince him and continued to treat my injures. Once he wrapped my arm up I pulled up my shirt so he could look at my new found bruises. They were already a dark purplish blue color with a little bit of yellow.

"It looks like one of you ribs are probably broken. Are you sure you don't want to go to a doctor or something? They know how to treat this stuff a lot better than I could." He suggested.

"It fine. Just...can you wrap it?" I asked and he duly nodded. I stood up and pulled my shirt over my head so he could properly wrap it. I noticed how his eyes lingered on my body for a second, but he quickly looked away.

He then proceeded to wrap my torso up and when he was finished he put all the first aid items away and I put my shirt back on. We then went into his room and laid on his bed. He was the first to fall asleep while I laid there looking up at the ceiling, letting my thoughts consume me. What if my dad doesn't get better?

* * *

When I woke up this morning Tyler was gone, so I went back home since I knew my dad wasn't going to be there. Because of my bruises I chose to not go to the Bonfire tonight. Before I knew it it was 8pm and my dad still wasn't home which usually meant he went to the bar and found some desperate girl to sleep with and probably won't be back till tomorrow. So I decided to sit in the living room and catch up on The Walking Dead with the company of a tub of cookie dough ice cream.

I was enjoying the show and I was at the part where Shane was leading Rick out to the woods to kill him. I was basically hanging off the edge of couch waiting for what will happen next, when the doorbell rang. I was not expecting anyone to be stopping by and because I was sitting at the very edge of the couch I ended up falling to the ground with a thud. The fall caused a little pain in my torso, but it was manageable.

"Coming!" I yell as I pick myself up from the ground. I ignored the fact that my hair was everywhere and I was in my pajamas. Thankfully, I'm like the queen of pajamas so I had no shame in my cookie monster pajama pants and black t-shirt that said 'Normal People Scare Me'.

I ran to the door and swung it open. My eyes went wide at who I saw. He is definitely the last person I expected to see at my door tonight.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" I watched his facial expression and I noticed how his face softened up when he saw me.

"Um, I didn't see you at the bonfire today. And there was an animal attack tonight. Vicki Donovan got hurt and I didn't see you, so I wanted to make sure you were alright." He explained as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh my god! Is she okay?" I asked, not responding to the part where he basically said that he was worried about me. I don't do well with guys and emotion, so I usually just avoid them. The only guy I've ever let myself get close to is Tyler and it's only because I've known him my whole life.

"Yeah, they said she should be okay, but they are keeping her overnight to make sure everything is okay." He told me.

"I can't believe that happened. I mean I know that there have been some animal attacks lately, but I didn't think it was this serious." I said, stunned that someone I actually knew was hurt tonight.

"You should be careful. They still haven't caught the animal that has been responsible for the attacks." I looked into his forest green eyes and I couldn't help, but feel that there was something else he knew; like this wasn't the complete truth. I realized we've been standing their just staring at each other for about 10 seconds, so I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, where are my manners. It's cold out here. Would you like to come in?"

* * *

I was sitting on the couch next to Stefan while we watched Rick kill Shane, but Stefan wasn't understanding what was happening.

"So why did he want to kill him if they were best friends?" He asked referring to why Shane would want to kill Rick.

"Because he thinks he can take care of Rick's wife and kid better than Rick could." I roughly explain.

"And then Rick killed Shane instead?" He asked.

"Yeah, because Shane was going to far and putting people in danger. Rick didn't want to kill him, but he didn't have a choice." I told him.

"This seems a little dramatic." Stefan concludes.

"Well when zombies take over the world, trying to kill every living thing they see; things tend to get a little dramatic." I defend my favorite show making him chuckle a little.

"You really like this show, don't you?" He guessed.

"That would be a complete and utter understatement." I corrected. I continued to look at the TV screen, but I could feel Stefan's eyes on me, making me self conscious.

"What happened?" He asked, making me turn my head to look at him and figure out what he was referring to. I noticed his eyes on my wrapped arm and I completely forgot that I didn't cover it up before I answered the door. My brain immediately went into panic mode and I tried to think of the best excuse I could come up with.

"I've never been the best in the kitchen. I get distracted easily, it's just a little cut anyways." I say with a nervous laugh. He looked like he didn't believe me, but he didn't pry either. He just offered me a small smile.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey, everyone! Here's a new story I've been working on for a while and I can honestly say I know you guys are going to love it. I already have so much planned for this story and I'm so excited. Oh yeah, I just thought you guys should know that I envision Alex as Kendall Jenner, but you can imagine she is anyone you'd like. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter and if I get at least 3 follows and favorites I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, which is already finished. I'd also love to know what you guys think so far. I'm even open to criticism too; after all, I'm writing this story for the enjoyment of you guys.**


	2. Chapter Two: The Night of the Comet

_**Chapter Two: The Night of the Comet**_

**A/N: DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters or plots. I only own the characters I added**_**. **_

I was laying in my bed enjoying a nice peaceful sleep when the ringing of my phone interrupted my sleep. I picked it up without checking who it was and put it to my ear.

"Hello." I said in my morning voice, keeping my eyes closed.

"Where are you?! You weren't at my house this morning and you're not at school." I hear Tyler's voice yell at me.

"What are you talking about it's only…" I looked up at my digital clock and I saw it was already 9 am.

"Shit. I overslept." I said jumping out of bed.

"You don't say." He said sarcastically, making me hang up on him. I threw my phone on my bed and ran into my closet grabbing the first thing that touched my hand. This happened to be a red zip up sweater, a black tank top, and blue ripped jeans. I jumped into my converses and tried to brush my hair out. I was interrupted by my phone vibrating, indicating I was getting a text.

I walked over to my phone and read the text.

**From Stefan: Meet me at my place after school.**

I read over the text again and I was confused. Why did he want me to come over?

* * *

School passed by way quicker then usually, but the wandering thought of why Stefan wanted me to come over never left my mind. Last night he was at my house till 2 in the morning because we got caught up in our conversation. In that time I learned a few things about him. He told me that he has a brother, but they don't really get along. He also told me about his ex; Katherine. He didn't say much, but he did say that she passed away a while ago. I didn't want to push him to tell me more then he wanted to, so I left it at that.

I remember Stefan told me that he lived in the Salvatore Boarding House, so I easily found it and before I knew it I was knocking on the door. I only knocked two times before the door opened, but the person standing in the doorway, was not who I expected.

"Hi, um...is Stefan here?" I asked confused. The person in front of me was pretty tall with a well built body, but the most shocking thing about him were his ice blue eyes and glass cutting jawline. He also had this raven black hair the looked really shaggy, but it complimented his eyes really well. Let's just say I've never seen this dude before, because I'd definitely remember if I had.

"No, but he should be here any minute. You're welcome to wait inside if you want." He offered.

Everything from his facial expression down to his all black clothes screamed dangerous, but for some reason I was still tempted to say yes.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." I said and he stepped out of the way, so I could walk inside. I hesitantly walked past him, giving him a weird look, but my eyes were soon taken away from him and onto his house. It looked so...ancient. Like it should be in a museum or something.

I glanced at him and he caught me and sent me a sly smirk. I could already tell he was up to no good. I spared him a second glance before going back to looking around the living room. I heard him walk up to me, but I didn't dare look at him.

"I'm Damon, by the way." He introduced, which made me remember something Stefan told me.

"Oh Stefan's brother, right." I ask, to make sure I remembered him correctly.

"Yes. He told you about me?" He asked surprised.

"Not much. Just that you two don't get along." I shrugged looking away again. I thought he was going to say something, but instead I heard someone else's voice.

"Stefan?!" I hear Elena yell as she steps through the doorway. Is she really just entering someone else's house without knocking or anything? I guess people don't knock anymore.

"Stefan!" She called out again. Damon and I looked at each other before walking back to the front door.

"Alex?" Elena said in shock when she saw me walking towards her with Damon.

"Um...hi." I said awkwardly, giving her a just as awkward small wave. I'm pretty sure she may like Stefan and I don't think me being here helps anything.

"I'm looking for Stefan." She gulped, nervously.

"He should be here any second." Damon stepped in. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Damon; Stefan's brother."

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena pointed out, looking kind of hurt that Stefan didn't tell her. I didn't bother saying anything due to the fact that he told me, but I don't think that would help the situation.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." Damon said. Elena decided to walk further into the house and look at her surroundings then say, "Wow, this is your living room?"

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." I sent him a questioning look. Where was he getting at?

"Last one?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." Damon said. But I saw right through him.

"Well, she has only known him for what...two, three days? You can't expect him to tell you every little thing about himself in that timespan." I said towards Damon.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell her because he didn't want her to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." This time Damon said it towards me.

"You say like every relationship is doomed to end." Elena said. He kept his eyes on me for a moment longer before turning away and saying, "I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan." Both Elena and I turned around and saw Stefan standing there completely stiff while glaring at Damon.

"Elena, Alex I didn't know you guys were coming over." Stefan said still keeping his eyes on Damon.

"What do you mean? You texted me to come over?" I asked confused. Stefan looked at me with a questioning look and then turned to Damon to send him a glare. I'm guessing Stefan wasn't the one who texted me that. I looked over at Damon who was smirking at Stefan I could see that he was going to definitely be a problem.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have call, or something." Elena apologized.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But...I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon teased. I could practically smell the tension in the air and I figured now was a good time to leave.

"Um, it looks like you two have your own problems to sort out, so I'll see you later." I say and leave the house as fast as possible. I definitely do not want to get caught in the middle of that sibling drama.

* * *

I've had a lot on my mind lately, but somehow nothing at all. Have you ever just felt completely overwhelmed, but not know exactly why. I didn't want to be home when my dad got home, so I decided to show up for the Night of the Comet thing. I've always found astrology interesting. In fact, it's what I want to do after high school. I want to get the hell out of this town and go somewhere far away. I don't know where though. Maybe Italy. Or Greece. Greece would be pretty cool. One more year and I'll be eighteen and ready to be on my own. The idea of going off on my own sounds thrilling. Seeing new places, meeting new people, being independent. I could do anything I want with my life. I'll be in control.

Before I got to Towns Square I stopped home really quick to change into a pair of shredded jeans and a white t-shirt. I kept my black converses on and let my long wavy hair fall down my back. It didn't take long to get to Towns Square, so within 5 minutes I was parked in the parking lot stepping out of my car. I closed the car door and turned around ready to walk over to where everyone was, but a hard chest prevented me walking further than a foot.

I jumped at the sudden appearance of Stefan's brother. It was also unnerving that he was so close to be. I had to put some space between us before actually having a stroke.

"Ever heard that sneaking up on people is rude? Because it is." I told him, but all he did was smirk in reply.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said, but an idiot could see he definitely meant to scare me.

"Hmm than what did you mean to do?" I ask tilting my head with sarcasm.

"You're feisty; I like it." He commented making me roll my eyes.

"And that's my cue to leave." I say walking around him and past him, but I can hear him follow me.

I decided to stop because I didn't really want to show up to Town's Square with him still on my tail.

"Is there something you need?" I ask turning around to face him. "You're bleeding." He answers looking me in the eye with a type of look in his eyes that scares me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You're arm." He says making me look down at my wrapped arm. The wound hasn't closed yet so it still bleeds a little, but you couldn't tell just from looking at it since it's wrapped.

I look at him with a scared look and I could somehow see the hunger in his eyes. "How'd you-" He cut me off by looking me straight in the eye and saying;

"Go to the bathroom in the bookstore across the street and clean you wound. Forget this conversation." I blinked a few times and I looked around for a second. I was alone.

I should probably go clean up my cut. I found myself walking to the bookstore across the street called Heavy Reading and into the bathroom. Thankfully it was a single bathroom so when I got into it I locked the door and started unwrapping my arm. There was a little blood seeping out of cut, so I started the water on the sink and soaked a piece of paper towel before wiping up all of the access blood. When I was finished I threw the now bloody piece of paper towel into the trash and rewrapped my arm.

I finally walked out of the book store and what I saw next actually scared me. I saw two people standing on top of a building on the ledge. What the hell? I stepped closer to try and get a better look and I saw a figure holding onto another person who was close to falling off the building.

I didn't know what to do, but I figured the best thing to do was go and help before someone ends up falling and dying. I ran into the building and up what seemed a hundred flights of stairs. By the time I got to the top I was completely out of breath. I stopped for a second to take a few breaths before I reached the door the led to the roof. This door had a small window in it so I looked through it to see what was actually going on before I intervened.

Wait? Is that Damon?...And Vicki?! Wait why does it look like he's trying to throw her off the roof? I was about to open the door and stop whatever was happening when Stefan appeared on the roof. And when I say appeared I mean _appeared_; like out of nowhere. I took a step back, startled by what I just saw. That was definitely not normal. Like the completely opposite of normal.

I was about to run in there and figure out what the hell was going on, but then all of a sudden Damon looked straight at me with this devilish look on his face when all of a sudden I saw these red and grey appear under his eyes and the whites of his eyes turned red and if that wasn't scary enough he open his mouth and flashed me his extended fangs. I notice Stefan turn to face what Damon was looking at, but I darted out of there before I could see his reaction. I ran down the stairs and thankfully that was a whole lot easier then running up them. With 2 minutes I was flying out of the building and in my car. I didn't waste any time starting my car and speeding home.

* * *

I didn't see if my dad was home, but in the moment I didn't care. I ran into my room and locked my door. What the actual hell was that? What are they? Who are they? Because I can almost guarantee that they aren't just normal people. Normal people can't do that. People can't do that. I started pacing around my room, feeling like my head was about to fall off. Then all of a sudden I felt a gust of wind hit my back and I remembered I left my window open.

"Alex." I jerky my body around and saw Stefan standing in my room.

"Did you just come through my freaking window?!" I yell/ask.

He tried to walk towards me with his hands held out, but I was not comfortable being within 50 feet of him, so I don't know what he thinks he's doing.

I run to the side of my bed and pull out my baseball bat. You know, in case of emergencies. I definitely think this qualifies as an emergency, considering a non human person is standing in my bedroom.

"Alex. Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you." He said trying to get closer. I held out my bat in front of him stopping him from getting any closer.

"Oh I bet that's what you and your psycho brother told Vicki before she ended up on the edge of a very tall building." I retorted. Okay, I know I shouldn't really be using sarcasm with someone who can move faster than lightning, but i guess it's too late to go back now.

"That wasn't me. I didn't bring Vicki up there. That was Damon. I didn't hurt her." He told me and I didn't know if I should believe him.

"What are you?! Because I'm 100% you are not human. Humans can't just appear on the top of roofs out of nowhere. No one can do that. But you can. And Damon...his face. It...it wasn't...what are you guys?" I asked, desperate for an answer.

"We are vampires." He told me, surprisingly calm about the fact he just told me he is a creature that kids were told about to scare them. I couldn't stop a dry chuckle from escaping my lips.

"Yeah and I'm Superman. Vampire don't exist. They are just an old legend made up to scare people." I say trying to convince myself that he's lying, but how else could you explain this.

"It's true. I've been one for a long time." He told me and I didn't know what to do with this information.

"How long?" I ask the first question that comes to mind.

"One hundred, sixty one years." He says causing me to slightly gasp at this. No. This isn't real. Vampire's aren't real. This is reality.

"I don't believe you." I declare even though I was still scared to move my bat, so I still kept space between me and him. Then all of a sudden his face transforms the same was Damon's did on the roof. I backed myself into the wall, basically terrified.

"Alex, please believe me. I won't hurt you. I wouldn't do that." He tried to convince me, but I was way too scared to even comprehend anything. This can't be real. I think I'm going crazy. Yeah that's what's going on. I'm hallucinating. Or I'm sleeping and this is all a dream. Yeah, a dream. Because if this isn't a dream then vampires actually exist and last time I checked vampires kill people and drink their blood.

I found myself hyperventilating and I couldn't breath. "Alex you need to calm down. You're gonna pass out."

I started looking around me and everything started to spin. Ugh, now is seriously not the time to be having a panic attack Alex. Get it together.

"I-I...I feel like...my head...like it's gonna explode." I say and my grip on my bat loosens, letting it fall to the floor. I start looking around my room frantically, hoping my vision will clear up, but it's doing quite the opposite.

"Alex?" I faintly hear Stefan's voice over my pounding heart, but when he attempts get closer my heart rate starts to speed up even more and before i know it everything's black.

* * *

**Authors Note: So here you go as promised. I just want to thank you guys so much for your support so far; you really have no idea how much it warms my heart to see that you guys liked my first chapter. I definitely wasn't ready to see how many of you followed and favorited this story so far and I hope you guys liked this one just as much. And don't worry, my future chapters won't be this short, I promise.**


	3. Chapter Three: Friday Night Bites Part A

_**Chapter Three: Friday Night Bites Part A**_

I woke up at what looked like 3 in the morning according to the digital clock next to me. Wait...I don't have a digital clock. All the events of last night immediately flooded my brain and I shot out of the bed I was in, which certainly was not mine. I look around the room and I spot Stefan sleeping in a chair across the room. I need to get out of here.

I eyed the door and decided I could make it out of the room without waking him up. I silently pushed myself out of the bed until my bare feet hit the cold floor. I tiptoed my way to the door; which was thankfully open, and once I got out of the room I started running. I ran until I got at the bottom of the stairs and I couldn't go any further because Damon appeared in front of making me jump a little. Who am I kidding, I feel like I just croaked.

"Aww where you going?" He said with a playful smirk plastered on his face.

"Home. Which, by the way, is where I was last, so I don't even want to know why I'm here." I sassed crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well, you wouldn't have had to be here if you could handle staying conscience for more than 10 minutes and you might want to rethink your whole going home plan. It's 2 in the morning." He told me giving an unsurprising attitude. However, he's right. If I go home now I'll most likely have to face my father which is not something I can handle in this exact moment. I was about to say something, but the sound of Stefan's voice stopped me.

"Leave her alone Damon." Stefan told his brother. I could tell another glare off was about to take place between them and I definitely didn't have the patience for it.

"Okay, I just found out you two were vampires and it's currently 2 in the morning and I'm tired, so can you two hold hold on the inevitable glare off that is about to happen." I ask, sarcastically. Hey, I can't help it. I'm tired.

"There just happens to be an extra space next to me on my bed if you're that tired." Damon flirts, making me roll my eyes for what feels for the hundredth time.

"Eww, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little." I pretended to gag.

"Have it your way." He said walking past me up the stairs. I thought he was about to just walk away, but then he turned around and looked at me. "You coming?" He asked and I willingly followed him back up the stairs, ignoring Stefan's weary looks.

I silently followed him to a room that was ridiculously big for a guest room. "Enjoy. And try not to dirty anything." He told me turning back around and walking out of the room, but I called for him to stop.

"Wait." He turned around, which was my cue to tell him why I stopped him, "It's true, isn't it. You guys are vampires." That sentence sounded so weird exiting my mouth.

"How else would you explain my dashing good looks?" He said, making me lightly giggle, which was something I didn't expect myself to do. Note to self: never giggle at Damon.

"So, if you are a vampire what can you do? I mean I'm sure it differs from what they say on tv and books." I ask and he walks further into the room, which I took as a signal that he was actually going to answer my question.

"Well, sunlight sucks, but I happen to have a ring to protect me from it." He tells me.

"And if you take it off?" I asked and then he makes an explosion sound with his mouth and uses his hands to try and suggest that he'll go 'KABOOM'.

"And Stefan has one to?"

"Yup."

"What else?" I ask again, wanting to know more.

"We can compel people. Make them do what we want." This sort of made me nervous. The thought of someone being able to have that much control over me freaks me out.

"Is there a way to stop it?"

"There's a special herb, vervain. It's basically a poison to all vampires. As long as you eat it or drink it or at least have it on you then you can't be compelled. Guessing by that new necklace you have hanging around your neck, Stefan already got you some." He said, making me look down at my neck and I, in fact, saw a silver locket hanging around my neck that wasn't there earlier. I grabbed it and inspected it for a second before dropping it back on my chest.

"Considering I haven't had vervain before now, have I been compelled before?" I hesitantly asked, not sure if I was going to like the answer.

"Well…"

"Damon!" I exclaimed. I can't believe him. Well I kind of can, he is a vampire after all.

"Calm down. It was only once." He defended himself, like it wasn't a big deal.

"What did you make me do?"

"Well, I smelt your arm bleeding and I told you to go to the bookstore and re-wrap it and then forget you even saw me. What happened to your arm anyways?"

"So have like supernatural smelling too?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"And speed. And hearing." He added.

"I'm guessing you guys drink human blood too, huh?"

"Yup. Well, accept Stefan. He only drinks animal blood. He has a...control problem." I think I need to go to sleep. All of this information is going to need a few hours to sink in.

"Alright...um. I'm gonna go to sleep now." I tell him.

"Want some company?" He asked, doing that flirty thing with his eyes.

"Get out." I roll you eyes. He gave me a shrug and went to walk away.

"Wait!" I find myself calling him to come back again.

"Changed you mind?"

"You wish. Um, I don't have any clothes for tomorrow." I told him, remembering that I had school tomorrow.

"Don't worry about it." He said giving me his infamous smirk before leaving, and this time I didn't stop him.

* * *

As soon as I woke up I saw the outfit Damon left for me. I immediately recognized it as Caroline's clothes, which is something I would never wear. It was a purple denim skirt, that didn't even reach my knees, and a cotton white long sleeve shirt to go with it, that was meant to be tucked into the skirt. This is definitely my fault. I should have never asked him to get me clothes. And how the hell did he get a hold of Caroline's clothes?

Well, one thing I know for sure is that I refuse to wear that. I walked out of the room I slept in and tried to find Stefan. Maybe, he had some clothes I could borrow. I walked into his room and I found it empty. I moved downstairs to where the kitchen was and I still couldn't find him.

"Stefan! If you can hear me use that vampire speed thing to get your ass down here!" I yelled and I waited a few seconds until I realized he wasn't here.

Ugh great. I walked back up to where I slept and I took another look at the outfit. I guess this is what I have to work with.

* * *

Tyler texted me and said he wanted to talk to me so right now I'm walking towards the bleachers where I see him waiting for me. He stands up as soon as he sees me and I could tell that he was looking at my outfit.

"Don't say anything." I warn him.

"I like it." He said with a smile.

"Well, I don't. So, what did you need to talk to me about?" I ask, not wanting to get into why I was wearing this.

"Oh, yeah. So, your dad stopped by at my house and talked to my dad." I froze at this information.

"He told my dad that you haven't been home in a few days and that if we saw you to tell you to go home. He said that he wanted to talk to you." I think I stopped breathing for a second. There is no way I can go home, if he is asking where I am that can't be any good.

"I don't think I can hide you at my house today. My dad already thinks I'm covering for you. Could you stay at Caroline's?" I knew the smart thing would be to find a place to stay at, but if I don't go home my dad will keep asking around and the longer I wait to make an appearance, the worse my punishment will be. However, I'd be stupid to tell Tyler I was going home. He might try and tell someone, so I don't get hurt.

"Yeah, I'll stay over Caroline's." I falsely assure him.

"Okay good. If you need anything just ask."

"I know."

"Well, I gotta get on the field before Tanner throws a fit." He tells me.

"Go." I say with a smile. He returns it before running onto the field.

I decided to go see if Caroline was at cheer leading practice to ask if she gave Damon her clothes. I mean how do they even know each other. I guess it's the perks of living in a small town. Everyone knows everyone.

As I was walking toward where all the cheerleaders were practicing I had to pass a group of guys in my grade. Usually I wouldn't point out something like this, but one of the stupid hormonal guys decided it'd be cool to grab my ass. I didn't exactly help the situation, because me first reaction was to swing at whoever did it. After everything I've been through with my dad the one thing I took from it was how to defend myself. This just happens to be the way I was taught to defend myself.

"What the hell?" The guy said as he stumbled back and held his nose. I looked at him and I was going to apologize, but then I realized he was the one who touched me first.

"Next time keep your hands to yourself." I said before walking away and I could hear all of his friends laughing at him. Ha! That's what he gets.

Just as I got to where the cheerleaders were a blue Camaro pull up and at I saw Caroline getting out of it, but not without giving the driver a kiss, which just happened to be...Damon? Okay, now I'm confused.

I see Caroline strut to the field and say something to Elena. By the looks on Elena and Bonnie's faces, I'm guessing whatever she said wasn't good. I looked back over to the car and I saw Damon looking at my outfit with a smirk present on his face. I put on my serious face and walked over to him.

"I don't even want to know what Caroline was doing in your car." I say right off the bat.

"I see you liked your new outfit." He commented.

"Actually, quite the opposite." I said, not amused. I opened the car door and sat myself down in the passenger's seat.

"You're taking me to my house so I can wear my own clothes." I tell him, giving him a look that dares him to challenge me.

"You look cute." He complimented.

"Apparently you aren't the only one who thinks so." I say as he starts the car and drives off.

"So...you and Caroline?" I start conversation.

"I thought you didn't want to know?" He said looking out to the road.

"I changed my mind. Does she know about you?" I asked.

"No."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Are you jealous?" He suggested.

"I'm worried about her. If you haven't realized, you don't exactly come off as the friendly type."

"I'm pretty friendly to you." he flirted again.

"Sarcastic, yes. Flirty, yes. Friendly, I don't think so."

* * *

We got to the door of my house and I was thankful that my dad's car wasn't in the driveway. I quickly unlocked the door and walked in, expecting Damon to be right behind me. But the sound of him clearing his voice made me turn around and see that he was still outside the doorway.

"You kind of have to invite me in for me to come in." He explained. Huh, good to know.

"Oh okay. Um, would you like to come in?" I asked.

"I'd love to." He said playfully and walked into the house.

"My rooms upstairs." I say and I walk up the stairs and I can hear him following me. When we get into my room he takes it upon himself to start looking through my draws. I ignored him and started going through my closet. I pulled out a maroon t-shirt and black ripped jeans.

"You should definitely wear this." He said pulling out my red laced panties. I tried to stop the blush coming to my cheeks before I went and snatched my underwear out of his hand and stuffed it back into the drawer.

"Stop touching my things." I told him sternly. He gave a small smile before sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Um, don't look back." I say as I start to take of the skirt.

"Now I'm tempted." He said, making me worried that he was going to turn around.

"Damon." I warned.

"Relax." He said making me sigh. I slipped on the jeans I picked out when he decided to start a conversation.

"So I'm guessing Stefan hasn't talked to you about the whole vampire thing yet, but just to make things clear you can't tell anyone." He said lightly, but I knew he was serious about it. I threw off Caroline's shirt and pulled mine over my head.

"Even if I wanted to, who would even believe me? Don't worry your secret's safe with me. You can turn around now." He turns around and exams my outfit.

"Hmm, I like the one I picked out better." He said, making me roll my eyes.

"Let's go."

* * *

I let Damon drive me back to his house, since Stefan had texted me asking me to meet him at his house. I'm currently sitting in the room I spend the night, waiting for him to show up. Finally, after what seemed forever, he knocked on the door and then walked in.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hi."

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" I ask.

"So um, you can say no, but Elena is having a dinner thing at her house with her, Bonnie, and me. And she wanted to know if you'd like to come." He told me and I just scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why? We aren't even friends." I point out.

"Well, she knows that you and Caroline are really close and she realized that she doesn't really know anything about you even though you guys kinda grew up together. And she figures that having you there might help Bonnie not hate me as much." He ranted.

"I don't know. That sounds like a recipe for awkwardness." I tell him, not liking the sound of it.

"Please." He begged. I let the thought linger for a second before answering.

"I'll think about it. I'll let you know when I've decided." I told him.

"I'll take it." He smiled


	4. Chapter Four: Friday Night Bites Part B

_**Chapter Four: Friday Night Bites Part B**_

Against my better judgment I agreed to go to the dinner, but as soon as we got there, I immediately regretted it. After being greeted by Elena and Bonnie we were sat down at their dinner table and served with spaghetti. As soon as I put it in my mouth I recognized it as the spaghetti from Mystic Grill, but I chose not to say anything about it.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked, finally starting conversation.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan said.

"Wait you're on the team? As in the football team?" I asked, not being filled in.

"Yeah, it was sort of a last minute decision." Stefan roughly explained.

"Oh, Bonnie you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and…" Elena tried to get Bonnie involved in the conversation, but she cut her off.

"I heard." I didn't know what they were talking about, but I didn't feel like getting in the middle of Bonnie's hatred.

After some more awkward altercations, Stefan easily got Bonnie to warm up to him. Apparently Bonnie comes from a long line of witches. I would usually laugh at something like this, but now I wouldn't be surprised if witches were actually a real thing. However, the conversation was quickly ended when the doorbell rang. Elena volunteered to go answer it, but after a few seconds passed Damon's voice erupted through my ears as well as Stefan's. We both quickly stood up and walked over to the door, where we, in fact, found Damon standing outside the door talking to Elena.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Stefan asked his brother, clearly not happy he was here. That's when I realized Caroline standing inside the house holding a cake. He probably compelled her to take him here.

"I'm waiting for Elena to invite me in." he said, sending me sly smile.

"Oh, yeah. You can…" Elena was about to invite him in but Stefan stopped her.

"No, no, no. You can't stay can you, Damon? We were just finishing up." He seems to really not want Damon to be invited in. Was i not supposed to invite him into my house? Oh well, it's a little too late for that now.

"It's fine, come in." Elena said, ignoring Stefan's attempts to make Damon leave.

Damon smirked at Stefan, seeing as he won, before walking into the Gilbert house.

* * *

After eating Caroline's cake we all moved to the living room. Damon took the love seat and Caroline took his lap. Ugh they seriously need to get a room. Stefan and Elena both sat on the couch and I leaned against the wall, facing everybody. Bonnie decided to stick to the chair that was positioned across from the couch.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline encouraged Stefan.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said, finishing his big inspirational speech that everyone in the room could tell was complete crap; including me, whose been keeping a close eye on him. However, Damon has been doing the same to me. I can tell from all the not so secret glances he's been sending my way.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline said, and I could see that this wasn't going to end well, because Caroline has always been the jealous type despite having a big heart.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie defended.

"I guess we can put her in the back. It'd be so much easier if Alex didn't quite the team. She was so good at teaching people the numbers last minute." Caroline brought up. I use to be really into cheer leading, but when things got really bad with my dad over the summer, I couldn't bring myself to do it again.

"You don't really come off as the cheer leading type, Elena. And I'm surprised you never told me about you being a cheerleader, Alex." Damon said, doing that weird flirty thing with his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, it's just 'cause Elena's parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And Alex is going through stuff with her dad, you know, not showing up at home and stuff." Everybody looked at her with complete shock that she would say this. How did she even know about my dad. I felt both Stefan and Damon's stares on my face and I was desperately trying to ignore them. Caroline finally realized that she shouldn't have said that, but she knew she couldn't take it back so she said, "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon said, with a hidden meaning behind his words.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan told him, trying to dismiss the conversation.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Well, this'll be interesting.

"Um, I'll gonna go do the dishes." I say awkwardly, before getting up and going to the kitchen. I started filling up the dishwasher until there was nothing left in the sink. I was about to close the dishwasher, when Damon walked in with a cup in his hand.

"One more." He said holding it out to me. I went to grab it, but it slipped through my fingers and was about to hit the ground, when Damon used his vampire reflex thing to catch it before hitting the ground.

"You know being a you know what, must really come in handy." I say taking the cup from him, this time without dropping it.

"It's the best thing that's ever happened to me." He said, and a part of me actually believed him.

"Who was the girl you were talking about about earlier?" I brought up not so subtly.

"Ahh, I see Stefan hasn't told you about Katherine, yet." He said, watching me rinse out the cup he gave me.

"Was he supposed to? I mean all I know is what you said a few days ago to Elena and I. About her being Stefan's ex." I asked.

"She was the woman we both loved." He said, bluntly.

"She must've been pretty special for you both to love her." I pointed out as I went to put the cup into the dishwasher, but he grabbed it from me and put it in the dishwasher for me.

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department." He slyly complimented. I hid the upcoming blush by looking down at my feet, and letting my hair fall in my face.

"She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." He added.

"What happened to her?" I asked, seeing as he kept on saying 'was'.

"She died in a fire. Very tragic."

"I'm guessing this wasn't recently."

"Before Stefan and I even turned." He cleared up. Wow, that was almost 200 years ago.

"You guys are so old." I laughed, making him chuckle a little. "I'm sorry, about Katherine." I spurted out. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love." I added.

The way he looked at me was...hard to figure out. It was like he surprised anyone could feel bad for him. Like he was foreign to the words 'I'm sorry'.

"You need any help cleaning up?" Bonnie asked, as she walked in with Elena.

"I was actually about to head home. Thank you for inviting me, though." I said, politely to Elena.

"No problem." She smiled back. I looked back to Damon again and saw that he was already looking at me. I gave him a small smile before walking into the living room where Stefan was talking to Caroline, who I just noticed was wearing a scarf. It's not even scarf season. Oh don't

have this be what I think it is.

"Hey, Stefan. Can you bring me home?" I asked. He looked up at me and I could tell I interrupted something. "Actually, you look busy. I'll wait in the car." I say, before he could say anything then walk myself out the door and into his car.

I sat myself in the passenger's seat and tried to ready myself for seeing my father when I get home. I have no doubt in my mind that he'll be furious. I'm surprised he even knew I wasn't home. Usually he's to looped up on liquor to realize who's in the house and who's not. Who knows, maybe he'll be passed out on the floor or something.

I was only waiting for 10 minutes tops before Stefan opened up the driver's seat door and sat down. "Please tell me Caroline isn't Damon's personal juicebox." I say casually.

He looked at me for a second sympathetically. I feel like I don't even have the right to be angry with Damon. I mean, he's a vampire and they're supposed to feed on human blood, but that doesn't make it right.

"He's a dick." I mutter, but I know he can hear me by the way he chuckled.

"What was Caroline talking about earlier? About you and your dad?" He asked, as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

"Oh, I forgot to tell him that I was going to be staying over people's house's and I sort of lost track of the days, so I guess he was asking around to see if he could figure out where I was." I explained, leaving out all the bad parts.

"Are you going to be in trouble?" He asked. Good question.

"He'll probably just take away my phone or something." I wish that was the punishment I would get.

He nodded and I decided to change the subject. "Oh yeah, I meant too ask you something. You seemed really against Damon being invited into Elena's house, why?" I said, not mentioning I invited him into my house.

"Sometimes he likes to do things to get even with me. Impulsive things. And I didn't want him to have a free pass into her house if that ever happens. Speaking of; same goes for you. I know you two are getting to be friends and stuff, but keep your guard up. He only cares about himself." He ranted and I figured he wasn't going to like the next words that came out of my house.

"Well, then I don't think you're gonna like what I'm going to say next. I kind of already invited him in." I said as quickly as possible.

"You what?" He looked over at me with wide eyes.

"I didn't know it was that big of a deal." I defended. He let out a long sigh and I immediately felt kind of bad.

"Just...be careful when it comes to him." He advised me and I nodded. We eventually pulled up to my house and I turned to him before I got out.

"I'll see you at the game tomorrow night?" I asked.

"I am a football player now." He says. I'm glad he doesn't seem mad anymore. I sent him a smile before getting out and walking up to my door. As I opened it I saw he was still sitting in his car, waiting for me to get inside. He's a sweet guy. Elena is lucky to have him.

I turned back around and completely walked into my house, closing the door behind me. I smiled to myself, facing my closed door, but at soon as I turned around a glass bottle was being thrown at my head. It hit the wall right next to me and broken into a bunch of little pieces and the containments of the bottle were all over me. Alcohol. I felt one of the pieces hit my check and most likely cut it. I looked at where it was thrown and a few feet away I saw my very angry and very drunk father.

"Where the hell have you been the last few days?" He scolded.

I tried my best to muster up an excuse, but nothing came out. I didn't have an excuse. I was to wrapped up in finding out about the existence of vampires.

"I asked you a question!" He yelled and picked up a nearby vase and chucked it at my head. I managed to duck and avoid getting my had smashed, but as it hit the door it shattered into a million little pieces, leaving little cuts on my arms.

"I-I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"That's what you always say, but you never learn, do you? Go down to the basement." He ordered and I had to refrain myself from bursting into tears the moment that sentence came out of his mouth. The basement was a place that could send me into tears just by thinking about it. It was where I got my worst punishments. I hadn't been down there in a while and I really don't want to go now.

"Dad, no I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise. Just please don't make me go down there." I pleaded, and I had to force the tears from falling down my face.

"Are you begging? Didn't I tell you to never beg. You are weak." He told me, getting angrier by the minute. Seeing as I wasn't moving he walked over and grabbed me by the hair and dragged me down to the basement.

I pleaded for him to let me go, but there was no use. This was going to happen, whether or not I liked it. Once we got there he threw me in the middle of the room, next to this piece of metal that stuck out of the ground. He didn't waste any time to cuff me to the piece of metal and I was so scared. I already knew what was coming next.

He walked away to get his makeshift whip and when I saw him come back with it I looked down and let the tears silently pour from my eyes. "Three whips is you punishment. If you make a sound you get two more, understood." He told me from behind me.

I nodded my head and as soon as I did that I felt the whip connect with my back, making a snapping noise. This pain was the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life. I grinded my teeth together, to stop myself from making any noise for the next two whips and when he was done, I could feel the blood seeping from my back.

He dropped the whip and came over to uncuff me. "Maybe now, you'll know better then to disobey me." He told me before walking away and back upstairs. I wanted to get myself into my room, but I couldn't even move. I was in excruciating pain, so did the one thing I knew I would regret in the morning. I pulled out my phone and dialled Stefan's number. I knew I couldn't call Tyler, since he couldn't hide me at his house anymore and Caroline was out of the question because as much as I loved her I know that if I told her, the whole school would know by tomorrow night.

After two rings he picked up.

"Hey, Alex." he said through the phone. As soon as I heard his voice I couldn't stop the sobs from coming out.

"Stefan, I need you to come pick me up." I cried into the phone.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked, sounding really worried.

"Just please come get me. I'm in my basement." I asked, not caring if my father saw him.

"I'll be there in 2 minutes." He promised, before hanging up. I laid on my cold basement floor, trying to steady my breathing because everytime I made the slightest move it caused pain. Thankfully, Stefan wasn't lying because within two minutes I heard his voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh my god, Alex. What happened?" He rushed over to me and helped my sit up on my butt, but I winced in pain.

"Here." He said, and at first I didn't understand what he was doing, but then i saw his face vamp out and he bit into his wrist. "It'll heal you." He told me as he pushed it towards my mouth. I looked at him wearily, but I was willing to do anything to make this pain stop, so I latched my mouth onto his bleeding wrist. He pulled it away when he saw I had enough and I immediately felt my wounds healing, including the ones on my face and arms.

"Your dad's calling you upstairs." He told me. He must have heard it with his vampire hearing thing, because I couldn't hear a thing, but it didn't stop the look of fear from creeping up on my face. He saw this and was quick to pick me up, bridal style, and use his enhanced speed to get us both out of there as quick as possible. Everything was a blur until we got outside and he placed me in the passenger's seat. Even though I was healing, I was still a little sore.

He quickly got into the driver's seat and drove off to where I'm guessing was his house. "What happened to you?" he asked, but I just faced the window. I didn't want to see his face when I told him.

"Was is it your dad?" He asked and I still refused to answer. I didn't want to talk about it, but I knew I would eventually have to.

"Just...don't tell anyone." I asked, still not facing him.

"Okay. Okay, I won't, but can you please explain to me what happened down there?" He asked, but I didn't answer.

He clearly saw I wasn't going to answer any of his questions, so he let the rest of the ride be silent. When we arrived at his house we both got out of the car and I was already completely healed. Well, physically.

"Can I take a shower?" I asked once we got inside.

"Yeah...yeah, I'll leave some clothes for you in the room you stayed in last night." He told me and I nodded before walking up the stairs to where the bathroom was. When I got into it, I locked the door behind me. As soon as I saw my reflection I was disgusted with myself. I had dried blood all over my body, my face was pale and I basically looked like I came right out of the Walking Dead as a zombie.

I looked away, having seen enough of what I looked like, and shredded off my clothes, then got into the shower. I turned the knob all the way to the right, so that the hot water would come out, and then started ridding myself of all the dried blood.

* * *

I walked into my room for the night and saw the clothes Stefan had left for me. It was, what looked like, one of his black tank tops and basketball shorts. I didn't even know he owned basketball shorts. I easily slipped on the clothes and dried my hair a little with the towel. I had folded all my bloody clothes and put them in a neat pile next to the bed, so that I could take them home and wash the.

Home. That seemed like a place that was foreign to me. I had heard that 'home' was supposed to be a place you could feel safe and be yourself and for some people that's exactly what it was. But for me...it was quite the opposite.

I sat myself at the top of the bed and leaned my upper body against the headboard. Home is the last place I want to be. I don't ever want to go back there.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Yeah." I called out and the door opened and Stefan peaked in. "Can I come in?" He asked, and I nodded. He walked in, closing the door behind him and sat himself at the foot of the bed, facing me.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but I need to know. What happened back there?" I knew I couldn't avoid it any longer. After what he just saw I have to explain myself.

"My dad...uh, he likes to drink a lot. And when he's drunk he does a lot of things he wouldn't do while he's sober. Ever since my sister and mom died, he's been different." I started.

"He beats you?" It wasn't really a question. It roughly translated to 'how could he do that to you'.

"He's just trying to grieve." I defended. I don't know why I do that though. He's hurt me in so many ways and yet I still find a way to defend him for it.

"He's sick, Alex. People can't just do that." He told me.

"He'll get better." I said, hopefully. "He has too."

He looked at me in a sympathetic way. It was similar to how Tyler looked at me when I told him. "Alex…" He started, but I interrupted.

"I know what you're going to say, but I know he'll get better. It's just a phase." I tell him, not being able to stop the tear from gathering in my eyes.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked and that was it. I couldn't stop my sobs from escaping my mouth, because truthfully, I didn't know if this was ever going to stop or if it was just countless routine that was going to happen until I graduated high school.

Stefan pulled me into a hug and tried to calm me down. "I hate him, Stefan. I hate him." I sobbed into his shirt. He just shushed me and ran his hands through my hair.

I didn't realize that I was so tired from all the crying i had been doing, but I accidently fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was by myself in the bed, not that I'm surprised. According to the clock next to me it was...4:30 in the afternoon. Shit, I overslept. I jumped out of bed and the first thing I noticed was the a note on the dresser. I walked over to peace of paper and read it.

_Hey, I had to go to school for warm ups before the game. I didn't_

_want to wake you since you could use the sleep. I picked up some of your clothes from your house. They're in the dresser under this note. See you at the game._

_-Stefan_

I smiled to myself and placed the note back onto the dresser. When I opened up one of the drawers I indeed, found some of my clothes. He really was a good friend.


	5. Chapter Five: Friday Night Bites Part C

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

_**Chapter Four: Friday Night Bites Part C**_

I didn't arrive at the game until night and the first person I saw was Tyler. Time to put on a fake smile, because I know for a fact that if Tyler finds out what happened with my dad last night he won't be able to refrain himself from reporting it. I can't be mad at him for it because that was just a normal person's first response to when someone they care about gets hurt.

"Hey, Alex. How did it go at Caroline's place last night?" He asked.

"It was fine, we stayed up all night and binge watch the 70's Show. Just like old times." I easily lied.

"Good. That's good. So I was thinking; maybe we should hang out. Like how we use to. No talk about our parents or anything shitty." He suggested and to be honest it didn't sound like the worst idea.

"What were you thinking?"

"Tomorrow before we have to go to the Founders Day Party we could go to the movies and sit in the back, so we can throw popcorn at old people." He offered, making me giggle.

"Now how could i say no to that. Tradition is tradition"

"Great, i have to pick up some boxes from Elena's house for the thing, but I'll pick you up after." He told me.

"Sounds perfect." I smile. We were interrupted by Stefan walking over.

"Hey Alex, Tyler." he greeted, but I didn't miss the glare that Tyler was turning towards Stefan. Oh, that's what Caroline meant when she said Tyler was seething over the fact that Stefan was put on the team.

"I'll catch you later, Alex." Tyler said, not sparring Stefan a second look before walking off.

"Don't mind him." I told Stefan, who just looked at me with a small smile presented on his face.

"It's fine. I'm sure it'll blow over." He shrugged off.

"Oh, I never got to thank you for the necklace you gave me while I was unconscious." I remembered. I've been meaning to thank him.

"It has a special herb in it…"

"Vervain." I finished for him, he looked at me shocked, "Damon told me. It's really pretty though." I said playing with it between my fingers.

"It was something I had laying around and I hadn't come across someone to give it to. Well, until now. I also gave Elena a vervain bracelet."

"I'm guessing you and Damon haven't had that forgiving brotherly talk yet, huh?" I say sarcastically. As far as I know him and Damon are the only vampires in town, so if he's giving me and Elena vervain it must be because he thinks Damon will try and compel us.

"With good reason." He added.

"I don't think the whole 'I hate you' magnified by your vampire-ness is very good for your health." I suggested.

"And your the new doctor of vampirism? Did I miss the memo?" He joked.

"I'm a concerned friend." I corrected pointing my finger at him.

"Damon promised me a lifetime of misery and that's what he's doing."

"I think he's being a little melodramatic. Whatever happened between you two couldn't have been that bad. I mean I don't have a sibling, but I heard they have to be pretty forgiving. Maybe he'll come around." I hoped. I'd be nice to think Damon's sole purpose in life wasn't to make Stefan miserable.

"That's why we're friends. Your optimistic and always try to find the good in people. It's a refreshing thing to see."

"Yeah, after living for almost two hundred years. You're old enough to be my great-great-great-great-great grandfather." I pointed out.

"Yeah rub it in." He laughed. I heard Mr. Tanner getting up in front of everybody, ready to give his big speech before the game, so I turned back to Stefan.

"You better get to your team." I told him.

"I'll see you back at my house." He said, and I was confused.

"Back at your house?" I asked, wanting him to clarify.

"Yeah, I'm not letting you go back to your house with your father still there. You can stay at my place." He told me, and I could tell that he wasn't putting this up for debate.

"Stefan…" Before I could even get out a sentence he interrupted.

"I'm serious, Alex." He said, sternly with a look that dared me to challenge him. I knew I wasn't going to win this argument, so I just nodded and let him run off to where his team was. I'm not really into football that much, I mean the only reason I show up to the games are because Tyler was on the team and now Stefan, but since they both already saw me here I snuck a bottle of vodka from some teenager and wandered into the school.

I didn't have anywhere specific to go, I just wanted some alone time, walking through the halls with a bottle of alcohol.

* * *

So I don't think I thought this through. Maybe taking a full bottle of alcohol for myself wasn't the best idea, because now...I don't think I've ever been drunker. I could barely walk through the halls without bumping into a locker, so I just leaned against one of the walls and slid down it.

Wow, this floor is really comfy. If I had a blanket I could get a very good night sleep. Hmm I could really use some cookies right now.

Ew yuck. Vodka and cookies. Nevermind, I change my mind. No cookies. I want fries. And a burger. Yeah that sounds better. Now all I have to do is get myself to the Grill so I can get some.

Wait, what time is it? I pulled out my phone from my pocket and saw it was 9:30. Wow, i really lost track of time. Oh it looks like I have some missed calls and messages. Lets see who from.

So, Stefan texted me saying...oh Mr. Tanner was dead. That's sad. He was an ass though. I don't think that's what you're supposed to say when someone dies. I better not say that outloud to someone.

Oh he also said that Damon was the one who killed him. Wow, Damon was bad. Very bad. I hope he doesn't kill me next. Hopefully next time I see him he's a smiley vampire.

I should probably call Stefan. I scrolled through my contacts and clicked on the number I'm pretty sure was Stefan's. After two rings I heard someone answer.

"Hey, Stef." I said into the phone.

"Wrong brother." I heard a voice say. Wait, I know that voice.

"Oh Damon. I heard what happened today. I wonder if vampires ever get full. Like how when I eat to much pizza and I feel like I'm gonna explode. Does that happen to you to?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Are you drunk?" He asked and I couldn't help but scoff.

"Me? Drunk? Never."

"Where are you?"

"Um, school. You know what they say about a good education." i joked.

"I'm coming to get you." He told me.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, before he hung up.

"What?"

"Are you a smiley vampire right now. Because the last thing I want is to end up like Mr. Tanner; a dead history teacher. Well, I'm not a history teacher, so guess that's not possible, but the dead part is." I ranted.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." He said before the line went dead.

He's a pushy vampire. If I ever become a vampire I won't be pushy. I'll be super badass. I'll be one of those criminal vampires. I'll start an underground business and I'll charge people who want me to kill their enemies. Oh! I can make Stefan my back up guy. He can wear all black and be my person bodyguard.

He's very strong. I wonder if vampires have to work out or if they just all have naturally hot bodies. If that's the case I can just get really fat and then have Damon or Stefan turn me into a vampire, so I can be fit. Probably Damon though. Stefan is to nice to kill me. Damon can be nice, but he's mostly sarcastic. It's nice though.

Speak of; I think that blur of a person coming towards me is him.

"What's up. I haven't seen you in forever." I say as his figure gets closer.

"Are you seriously sitting in the middle of the school at nine at night drunk?" He asked, sarcastically.

"No. I'm uh-knitting. At home knitting. You're just dreaming." I bet I just convinced him he's dreaming.

"Believe me this is not how my dreams would go down." He muttered as he picked me up from the floor and held me bridal style. I looked at his face and have I ever noticed how pretty he is.

"You have pretty eyes." I slur.

"And you aren't going to remember any of this in the morning." He told me. Nah, how could I forget my awesome friend carrying me like a princess.

* * *

Oh, i must have fallen asleep, because all of a sudden my eyes fluttered open and I was still being carried, but I think I'm in Stefan's house now. I ended up closing my eyes again because the light were wayyy to bright. I mean these dudes are vampires why do they need lights.

"What are you doing with her?" Oh that's Stefan. I like Stefan. He's super nice.

"She was sitting in the school drunk and she called me." Damon told him.

"She called you?"

"Don't worry brother, she meant to call you. Why were you worried?" It was silent for a second. Maybe i should tell them I'm awake. But Damon's chest is so comfortable. I find myself snuggling into his shirt.

"You're dangerous Damon. I don't know what game you are trying to play, but leave her out of it."

"She called me, Stef." He pointed out.

"Just give me her." I here Stefan say and before I know it I was being pulled out of Damon's arms and into a new set of arms. Stefan. He smelled nice.

"Careful brother, remember you have a girlfriend." Damon said in a taunting voice. And that was the last thing I heard before I felt Stefan walking me up the stairs and laying me in my bed. I felt myself clinging to his arm as he put me down, and I heard him chuckle.

"Can I have a burger and fries?" I mumble.

"When you wake up tomorrow morning, if you still want it then sure. But now, you need sleep." He told me in a fatherly manner.

"Can I have something to drink than?" I asked.

"Sure what do you want?"

"Vodka." This made him laugh. I don't know why though. Vodka tastes nice. It makes my taste buds go numb.

"I think you've had enough of that." I wasn't really phased by this as I found a new comfort in the blankets surrounding me. I grabbed onto them and snuggled myself into it, letting myself drift off to the comfortable darkness known as sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I just wanted to finish up this episode and get on to the next one. I also wanted to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. It truly means the world to me. So the next episode is going to be in put into one chapter which means it'll most likely be pretty longs, so if I get 3 more reviews I'll post the next chapter; which I have already finished. So please review! It really encourages me to continue this story.**


	6. Author's Note

Hey, sorry this isn't an update, but please keep on reading. I'm starting a new story that is Damon/OC. It's called Poison Rose and you guys should check it out. I've already finished writing the first season to it and I will be posting a new chapter every week. Don't worry though, I'm still working on this story. I also wanted to ask you guys to comment down shipping's you would like to see me write a separate story on. I'm open to all ideas and I will P.M you to let you know if I will be writing a story on the shipping you asked for.

I also write stories for The Vampire Diaries, Teen Wolf, The 100, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and The Originals. So feel free to comment any shipping's you'd want to see in any of those shows. I write OC stories only, though because I just do better writing those. But please comment and let me know./strong/p


End file.
